


The unfortunate one

by Theweakgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Child skeleton, Family Problems, Fontcest, M/M, it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: He hates being alone.But he can't help but WANT to be alone.Because it's the only thing familiar for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Life is a routine.

Wake up. Eat. Prepare. Go out. Go home. Eat. Sleep. 

Roman's routine consisted of waking up to the sound of his mother (the mother figure anyway) leaving the house with a loud slam of the door.

Then he'll come down to see his dad eating breakfast at the couch.

"Good morning, dad." He'll say.

"Mornin' Roman." Dad replied. He then pat the empty spot next to him. "Grab a plate and sit with me, yea?"

Roman will then nod and grab food and eat his breakfast with dad.

An hour later Dad will then leave for work, leaving him alone at the house.

Roman doesn't like leaving the house. And if he did it's only when his mother forces him to. And those times were rare too.

His mother only did that for him to accompany his mom to his mom's workplace and introduce him to the child of his mom's captain.

Making connections, Roman guessed.

But when he's not being forced outside then he'll just watch t.v all day until his dad comes home from work.

His mother is a very busy monster. His mother rarely comes home. When his mother is out for work it'll take days before his mom returns.

Then after eating dinner with his dad. He'll go to his room where he'll stay up late, thinking about things. Or maybe reading a book.

Downstairs, he'll hear the sound of a bottle being opened.

Looks like dad's drinking again.

Of course he is. Roman blinked. Dad always drinks when mother is not home.

Dad said he only drinks because it helps him sleep better.

Roman doesn't care.

It scares him.

Not caring about anything at all.

Since when did he stopped caring about anything? 

And yet..

It's fine.

He's used to it. 

Because it's his routine.

Tomorrow he'll wake up again. Eat breakfast with dad. Then he'll be left alone for the rest of the day.

Roman sometimes forget that he's living through this routine for 10 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

Mother's home.

Roman let out a shaky breath, ignoring the waves of nervousness coming from his soul.

_Did he fix his room? Is there a mess? Maybe there's a dirt stain on his bones--_

Stop. Stop it. He didn't make a mess. 

He quickly went downstairs seeing dad greet mother.

He internally cringed as his mother's eyelights focused on him as soon as he's reached the bottom of the stairs.

_Stop. Stop looking at me. Stop judging me._

"Welcome home, mother." He mumbled, eyelights looking down. (Because mother hates it when he looks mother straight in the eyes)

He ignored the sickening feeling of panic again as mother's eyes narrowed, looking at him before looking around the room.

"HMPH. LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN'T MAKE A MESS." Mother said, a hint of approval in his voice. "THAT'S GOOD." 

Roman let out a sigh of relief as mother started walking upstairs before stopping on the highest step. "SANS YOU BETTER NOT BE DRINKING AGAIN." Mother growled.

_Mother knows._

"I-I'm not boss." Dad stuttered, grin strained.

"IS HE TELLING THE TRUTH, ROMAN?"

_Go away._

Roman noticed Dad sweating and nodded. "He's telling the truth, mother."

Mother let out a grunt and entered his room.

Dad let out a shaky exhale, before letting out a chuckle. "You saved my skin, son." He joked.

_Stop it, dad. Stop pretending._

Roman stared at him before nodding and going back to his room, dreading for dinner.

_Roman doesn't like his mother._

_Sometimes... He imagine himself grabbing a knife and going to mother's room and--_

Roman laughed, clutching his skull painfully. 

Why is this happening to him?

_Sometimes Roman forgets that it's not normal for a child to imagine dusting his own parents._


End file.
